Aeternum Vale !
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Le soir d'Halloween 1981, un drame s'est produit. Voici la soirée vue de l'œil d'un des protagonistes, qui sent petit à petit la faux de la Mort s'abattre sur lui...


**Note d'auteur : Le titre (oui, encore une citation latine) signifie "Adieu pour l'éternité !". Elle est tirée des Métamorphoses d'Ovide, c'est Orphée disant adieu à Eurydice. Une grande partie des dialogues sont tirés de _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _« On vit tous dans une maison en feu. Pas de pompiers à appeler, pas de sortie. Juste une fenêtre par laquelle regarder dehors pendant que le feu brûle la maison, avec nous enfermés à l'intérieur. »_

 _TENESSEE WILLIAMS_

* * *

Je m'appelle Lily Potter. J'ai vingt-et-un ans. J'aurai toujours vingt-et-un ans. Mais en ce moment, je l'ignore encore. J'ignore ce qui va m'arriver. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis heureuse. Terrifiée, oui, mais heureuse. Heureuse car j'ai un mari parfait, James Potter, et un adorable bébé d'un peu plus d'un an, Harry. Harry James Potter, c'est son nom complet. C'est le portrait craché de son père, excepté pour les yeux. Il a les miens, vert émeraude, en amande. Il est beau comme un ange.

Avec James, cela faisait plusieurs années que nous travaillions pour l'Ordre du Phénix, organisation secrète créée par Dumbledore. A mes yeux, c'était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Et je ne doutais pas une seconde qu'il vaincrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres un jour. C'était pour moi une évidence, comme lorsqu'il était apparu comme une évidence, le jour où j'avais embrassé James, que c'était lui que j'épouserais. C'était chose faite, voilà pourquoi je ne démordais pas de cette conviction : Dumbledore vaincrait Voldemort.

Mais quand ? Depuis de nombreuses années, les sorciers comme James et moi étaient plus menacés que des souris dans un refuge pour chats ! Il était presque notoriété publique que nous nous opposions à Voldemort. Nous l'avions défié trois fois. Trois fois nous avions échoué à le vaincre, mais nous ne nous étions jamais fait tuer.

Dumbledore était venu nous voir, voilà bientôt six mois, pour nous faire part d'une terrifiante prophétie. Selon lui, Harry était à présent convoité par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui le considérait comme une menace pour son ascension au pouvoir. Je n'en revenais pas. Comment un si petit enfant pouvait-il représenter une menace ?

Je m'étais ensuite bizarrement sentie fière, fière de mon fils. S'il était une menace, cela signifiait qu'il deviendrait sans doute un grand sorcier. Il aurait le talent de son père, et mon intelligence. Harry serait hors du commun. Et au lieu de m'effrayer comme elle l'aurait dû, cette prophétie renforça ma foi en la victoire du Bien sur le Mal. Harry aiderait Dumbledore à vaincre Voldemort, ce serait un héros… J'avais souri en songeant qu'il figurerait peut-être un jour sur les Cartes des Sorciers Célèbres distribuées dans les Chocogrenouilles qu'à moins de deux ans, il adorait déjà…

— Lily, à quoi tu penses ? fit soudain James, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je le regardai, souriante, et répondit doucement :

— A rien.

— Si, tu penses forcément à quelque chose, rétorqua James en souriant à son tour, puis redevenant soudain grave, il ajouta : Tu penses à _lui_ , c'est ça.

Je détournai la tête, honteuse de m'être si vite fait démasquer. Depuis la venue de Dumbledore, nous vivions comme des Moldus à Godric's Hollow, et nous étions protégés par le sortilège du Fidelitas. Au début, nous avions choisi sans hésiter de nommer Sirius Gardien du Secret. Mais il nous avait convaincus que nous prendrions moins de risques en choisissant Peter à sa place. Il pensait que Voldemort s'en prendrait directement à lui dès qu'il devinerait que nous étions sous la protection du Fidelitas, et qu'il lui arracherait le secret de gré ou de force.

J'avais toujours eu confiance en Sirius, depuis que j'avais appris à le connaître. C'était un casse-cou, insolent et irrespectueux des règles, mais j'avais en lui une confiance aveugle. Je savais qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de nous trahir, et que s'il nous avait désigné Peter comme nouveau Gardien, ce n'était pas à cause de la peur d'être tué. J'avais donc accepté, James aussi. Peter était en ce moment caché dans un endroit connu de seul Dumbledore. Nous ne craignions rien.

— Lily… murmura James en glissant une main sur mon épaule.

— Excuse-moi, murmurai-je en essuyant quelques larmes. C'est plus fort que moi. Le baby blues, sans doute, essayai-je de plaisanter.

Mais James ne sourit pas. Il savait que ce n'était pas ça, et moi aussi. Nous étions le soir d'Halloween et nous entendions les rires des enfants dehors, leurs cris en sonnant aux portes. Personne n'était venu sonner à notre porte, puisque notre maison demeurait invisible aux yeux des Moldus.

Un cri attira notre attention et nous tournâmes nos yeux vers le berceau d'Harry. Il était debout, sur ses petites jambes et nous souriait, découvrant deux petites dents blanches. C'était un amour de bébé. Je me levai et le pris dans mes bras.

— Il n'arrive pas à dormir en ce moment, dis-je, c'est à cause de ses dents. Je sais qu'on pourrait y remédier par un sort, mais si on le prive de toutes les douleurs dès la prime enfance, qu'est-ce que ce sera lorsqu'il entrera à Poudlard et qu'il se battra avec ses camarades !

— Oh non, sourit James, il tient trop de sa mère !

— Tu crois ? répondis-je en haussant les sourcils. Je suis pourtant certaine qu'une semaine après sa première rentrée, on recevra une lettre nous disant qu'il est en retenue pour les quatre mois qui viennent après avoir lancé un sort à un Serpentard qui l'embêtait et l'avoir transformé en cuvette de toilettes !

James éclata de rire et moi aussi. Ça nous faisait du bien, de rire. Harry sourit, d'ailleurs, et émit un petit cri de joie en tapant dans ses petites mains potelées. James me dit en tendant les bras :

— Donne-le-moi, je vais le distraire.

— Bonne idée, soupirai-je. Je vais aller nous faire du thé, tu en veux ?

— Oui, merci, dit James en posant Harry sur ses genoux tandis que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

Je mis la bouilloire en marche. Nous nous étions faits à vivre presque entièrement à la Moldue, cela me rappelait mon enfance chez mes parents. Ils étaient décédés depuis deux ans, tous les deux, à peu de temps d'intervalle. Des soucis de santé. Ils en avaient depuis déjà pas mal de temps, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que cela irait si vite. Ils me manquaient. Je n'avais plus que de très infimes contacts avec ma sœur, lui envoyant mes vœux pour le nouvel an et ne recevant en général qu'une petite carte où le message était déjà imprimé, souvent hideuse et aux couleurs criardes. Ma sœur me détestait, et cela non plus, je ne parvenais pas à m'y faire.

Et pourtant, j'étais heureuse. C'était très paradoxal. A première vue, peu de choses allaient, dans ma vie, de la terreur qui me prenait lorsque je pensais que Peter pouvait être tué à tout moment et notre cachette découverte, à la perte de ma famille et du peu de lien me reliant au monde extérieur. Mais le peu de choses allant dans ma vie me convenaient : James, Harry, et nos amis : Remus, Sirius, Bathilda Tourdesac, les Londubat…

J'entendis un sifflement suraigu qui me mit les oreilles en vrille et retirai la bouilloire du feu avant de faire hurler Harry. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le salon. James faisait apparaître des volutes de fumée bleue de sa baguette et Harry riait joyeusement en essayant de les attraper. La ressemblance entre eux deux était en ce moment flagrante : le même sourire, les mêmes cheveux… Je souris à mon tour et entrai dans le salon.

— Tu vas le fatiguer, James, dis-je en m'approchant. Je croyais que tu voulais le calmer.

James sourit et me tendit Harry. Puis, après avoir jeté négligemment sa baguette sur le canapé, il s'étira avec élégance en bâillant.

— Vivement qu'il soit plus grand, que nous puissions l'emmener chercher les bonbons, fit James en regardant tendrement Harry qui bâillait à son tour et commençait à cligner des yeux.

J'allais répondre, quand un grand bruit retentit dans l'entrée. Je sursautai, Harry ouvrit grand ses yeux et James se leva d'un bond, soudain alerte. Il se précipita dans l'entrée. Je le regardai disparaître, le cœur battant, et ma main sur la tête d'Harry dans un geste protecteur. Je l'entendis hurler :

— Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t-en ! C'est lui ! Va-t-en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…

Je poussai un cri de terreur, regardai la baguette de James posée sur le canapé. Non… Mais je ne pouvais pas me risquer à aller à son secours, je devais protéger Harry, il me l'avait demandé… Je me précipitai dans les escaliers, la tête embrumée par la peur. Harry ne pleurait pas, dans mes bras. J'entendis un rire suraigu, froid, qui me glaça le sang.

J'entendis le sort…

— _Avada Kedavra_ !

Je hurlai de désespoir.

— JAMES !

Il ne répondit pas. Mort… Et moi aussi, bientôt, si je ne faisais pas quelque chose. Il fallait que je me cache, que je cache Harry. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment nous avait-il trouvés ? Il avait tué Peter… C'était la seule explication. Mais comment ? Peter était caché dans un endroit connu uniquement de Dumbledore, et lui-même sous la protection du Fidelitas… Peter nous avait trahis. James était mort. Par sa faute. Je jurai de le tuer de mes propres mains si je m'en sortais. Peu m'importaient les conséquences, il était responsable de la mort de mon mari. Je ne laisserais pas ce crime impuni.

Je me précipitai vers la chambre d'enfant d'Harry et jetai un sort de Collaporta sur la porte de chêne. Je mis Harry dans son berceau. Il avait ses grands yeux verts écarquillés, et semblait intéressé par ce que je faisais. Je pris sa commode, me moquant des objets qui se trouvaient dessus, et la mis devant la porte. J'y mis aussi l'armoire.

La terreur prenait le pas sur moi. Mourir… Non, je ne voulais pas, qui prendrait soin d'Harry ? Il y avait Sirius. Oui, Sirius en prendrait soin. Il était son parrain, il l'aimait énormément. J'avais une confiance aveugle en Sirius.

Je l'entendis monter les marches. Non… Il venait. Pas déjà, non… Mes pensées fonctionnaient à toute allure, ressassant ma vie, ce qu'elle avait été. Je pensai à Severus. Rogue. Le Mangemort. Mon meilleur ami, celui qui m'avait appris que j'étais une sorcière. C'était de sa faute, tout cela. C'était lui qui était allé répéter la prophétie à Voldemort, c'était de sa faute si James était mort. Jamais je ne pourrais le lui pardonner, il avait détruit notre amitié.

Et Pétunia. Depuis que j'étais entrée en première année à Poudlard, elle me haïssait. Et était jalouse de l'attention qu'on m'avait portée, jalouse de mes pouvoirs. Elle haïssait James, haïssait Harry… J'avais pensé à le lui confier, s'il nous arrivait quoique ce soit à James et moi, mais je savais qu'elle ne s'en occuperait pas bien, qu'elle reporterait sa haine contre moi sur lui. Il fallait prévenir Sirius, il fallait qu'il soit au courant. Je n'avais pas le temps… C'était trop tard…

Je repris Harry dans mes bras pour le serrer contre mon cœur.

— Je t'aime, mon bébé, murmurai-je en embrassant ses fins cheveux. Je t'aime, je t'aime… Et ton papa t'aime énormément aussi…

Ma voix se brisa sur les derniers mots, les larmes roulant à présent sur mes joues. Mon cœur tambourinait si fort dans ma poitrine que j'avais l'impression qu'il résonnait dans tout mon corps. J'avais du mal à respirer. La peur de la mort…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, repoussant sans peine la commode et l'armoire. Je poussai un hurlement, horrifiée par la vision qui s'offrait à moi. Vêtu de sa cape noire, le teint blanc comme neige, les yeux rougeoyants, Lord Voldemort se tenait face à moi, sa baguette entre ses longues mains fines, aux doigts d'une longueur surnaturelle. Je mis Harry en vitesse dans son petit lit et me plaçai devant lui, face à Voldemort, les bras en croix. Je voulais qu'il me choisisse, je préférais mourir que lui laisser mon enfant…

Il leva sa baguette. Je criai, désespérée :

— Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !

Voldemort s'approcha encore et répondit de sa voix glacée :

— Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote… Allez, pousse-toi…

Au comble du désespoir, je l'implorai à nouveau, les joues couvertes de larmes :

— Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…

Je me fichais de me sacrifier, si cela pouvait sauver mon enfant… Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure… Pas en plus de James, non ! Voldemort se rapprocha à nouveau de moi, sa baguette à présent à quelques centimètres de mon visage trempé de larmes. Je l'implorai du regard, me pressant encore plus contre le berceau. Mais son visage demeurait terrible, il ignorait ce qu'était la compassion…

— C'est mon dernier avertissement… siffla-t-il, menaçant.

Je gémis de désespoir, tandis qu'Harry nous regardait, sans pleurer. Il devait penser que c'était James déguisé. Il n'avait pas peur. J'étais fière de mon fils. Voldemort s'approcha encore du berceau. Je l'implorai, consciente que c'était vain, mais je ne voulais pas baisser les bras. Je me mettrais à genoux devant lui s'il me le demandait, pourvu qu'il épargnât mon enfant…

— Non, pas Harry ! gémis-je. Je vous en supplie… Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié… Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Je ferai ce que vous voudrez…

Il ne connaissait pas la pitié. Je sentais toutes mes forces m'abandonner, sous le poids de l'accablement. Mais je ne devais pas arrêter de lutter, je devais sauver Harry, peu m'importait ce que Voldemort exigerait de moi, je le ferais, je ne voulais pas qu'il tue Harry… Il était tout ce qu'il me restait de James…

— Pousse-toi, idiote, siffla-t-il avec cruauté, allez, pousse-toi !

Je secouai la tête, murmurant des supplications muettes, n'ayant cure du flot de larmes inondant mes joues. Je sentis une des mains d'Harry effleurer mes cheveux et me redressai. Je ferais face à Voldemort s'il voulait me tuer. Je ne mourrais pas prostrée au sol à ses pieds. Je mourrais en digne Gryffondor, en digne membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, en digne épouse de James Potter dont le corps sans vie gisait dans le hall.

Voldemort leva sa baguette, je frémis, sentant mes jambes flageoler. Il n'hésiterait pas. Il le ferait. Rien que de ce que je pourrais faire ou dire ne le ferait changer d'avis. Je le fixai dans les yeux tandis qu'il murmurait le sort. Je vis la lumière verte. Tout se passa à la fois très vite et très lentement. J'eus l'impression que le sort mettait une éternité à m'atteindre. Lorsque ce fut le cas, mon souffle se coupa. Je vis Harry qui me regardait, le regard curieux. Mes lèvres ne bougeaient plus, je ne pouvais plus lui dire que je l'aimais, mais j'essayai par mon dernier regard de lui transmettre tout l'amour que je lui portais…

Je me sentis tomber, tomber… La mort n'était pas douloureuse. Je n'avais pas peur. Je retrouverais James. Et avant que mes yeux ne se ferment pour toujours, je fus frappée par une certitude : Harry ne mourrait pas. Harry vivrait. Harry vaincrait.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Pas jojo hein ? x) Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus, merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
